A Wacky World of Gundam Wing
by Skuld-Sama
Summary: I was suffering from writer's block, like you other writers, for the first time, so I just wrote junk..funny junk, but junk none the less!! Enjoy my suffered writing!!


I've decided to insert myself into this fanfic and annoy the sh..excuse me..heck out of the Chibi  
GW Gang, as a Chibi also! ^.^  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Heero: ......  
Duo: Hi-ya!  
Trowa: Hello...  
Wufei: Weaklings...  
*a brick falls on Wufei's head*  
All: O_O  
Quatre: Hello everyone out there!   
*he begins waving at the fanfic readers*  
*Sasami Yuy appears out of no where and smacks him on the head with Tasuki's fan*  
Tasuki: How the f*** did you get that?!!  
*slaps a censored sign on Tasuki's mouth*  
Sasami: Watch your language, *points to self and others* We're chibi!  
Tasuki: hmph..I want my fan!  
*Sasami looks at the fan and grins wickedly*  
Sasami: REKKA SHIEN!!!  
*all, even tasuki, are flamed*  
*suddenly, relena lands on heero with a thud*  
Heero: .......  
Relena: *looks at the readers* oooh...look at all the people!  
Sasami: *looks up and sees a big hole in the ceiling* THAT'S how SHE got here...  
*Tasuki steps to the side as Nakago and Hotohori fall through*  
Relena and Sasami: BISHOUEN!!!!  
*the two were at Nakago and Hotohori's side, Sasami grabbing Tasuki along the way.*  
The Others: O_O  
Duo: v_v What about me...?  
Sasami: You're still my favorite, along with all the others! But these two are grown-male bishouens!!  
What do you expect!  
Relena: *who, along with Sasami, had suprisingly grown to the same age as Hotohori, Nakago, and  
Tasuki* Will you marry me Hotohori?! Forget about that Houki B****!!  
Before Hoto-chan could answer, Sally, also a Chibi, falls through and lands on Wufei.  
Sally: Konnichiwa minna!  
Wufei: get...off...of...me...  
Sally: *looks down and smiles* Hi Wu-chan!  
Wufei: *pushes her off* Injustice....  
Suddenly wedding music is heard...Relena and Hotohori walk through, in the reinments of the bride   
and groom  
Sasami: Relena, I'm so happy for you!!!! *hugs Relena*   
Relena: Thanks!! *hugs back*  
Nakago: *who was quiet this whole time, spoke* Sasami...you're killing my arm!!!  
Sasami: ^.^; Oops... *lets go*  
Sasami: Wait a cotton picking minute!! Trowa!! Quatre!! What are you two doing?!!!!  
*muffld thumps and cursing could be heard...soon enough, Trowa and Quatre run back on stage*  
Sasami: Trowa-chan, why is your shirt on backwards? Quatre, dear, I think your pants is missing  
the zipper..or something!  
Everyone except for Quatre, Trowa, and Sasami: O_O  
Sasami: TROWA BARTON!! QUATRE R. WINNER!! YOU TWO ARE GOD FORSAKEN CHIBIS!!!!!  
Tasuki: Well, I'm gone! *disappears back through the hole, grabbing his fan along the way*  
Sasami: Hey! Bring it back though!  
Tasuki: :p  
Relena: We're going too! *she and hotohori disappeared back through the hole too*  
Sasami *waves bye* Have fun!!  
Nakago: Sasami, just call me back when you're finished, ne?  
Sasami: NO!  
Nakago: Why not?  
Sasami: 'cause I want ou here!  
Nakago: Fine!  
Sasami: *turns back to Trowa and Quatre* Now, for you two!  
Wufei: Um...Sasami...Heero and Duo disappeared too...  
Sasami: WHAT?!!! AND TO THINK DUO WAS MY FAV BISHOUEN TOO!!!  
*recieves Nakago's glare*  
Sasami: I mean...one of my fav CHIBI bishouen... *smiles innocently at Nakago*  
Sasami: *lights up the whole room*  
Trowa and Quatre: O_O oh-uh  
Heero and Duo: busted...*they continued anyway*  
Sasami: *turns to the fanfic readers* ^_~ Well, I guess we'll continue with this some other time.  
Nakago: *pulls Sasami into his arms* Due to technical difficulties...this show will continue  
another time. *Nakago's blue-colored life force glows around him and and then explodes. everything   
turns black*  
Sasami's Voice: Readers and Reviewers, please stay tuned for our regularly scheduled fanfic:  
"The Gundam Gang Goes to the Doctor - Chibi Style" her giggling can be heard* Ja!!  
Wufei and Sally: Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!  
*excess giggling and moaning can be heard*  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
